Destiny
by LadyWalkyria
Summary: Durante el verano del96, Harry abre las puertas de su corazon a la oscuridad,que se va adueñando de èl,con un razon en comun se une a su redimido nemesis,para luchar x una misma causa:venganza
1. Chapter 1

Hola, he aki una nueva loca historia. Sobra decir que no gano ni un solo peso por escribir vdd, los personajes no son mios. Bueno a lo que te truje.En este fic he alterado un poco el sexto libro para los fines de este fic. No me habia animado a subirlo ya que hasta ahorita llevo 16 capis, pero tengo que acomodarlos para que me cuadre todo el asunto, tal vez pienso partirlo en esta historia y su continuacion, espero y no se me acabe la inspiracion.

__

_**Destiny**_

**1er Interludio**

A largo toda la historia del mundo, las fuerzas gemelas de la Luz y las Tinieblas se han manifestado de muchas maneras diferentes: el Día y la Noche, el Bien y el Mal, el Orden y el Caos; y, en muchas de las antiguas religiones de nuestro mundo estuvieron personificadas en formas, a veces humanas, a veces no humanas, de deidades en guerra.

Cada personificación tiene sus seguidores, cada personificación es única; pero todas ellas toman su verdadera naturaleza de la misma fuente universal: las fuerzas eternamente conflictivas de una dualidad manifiesta.

Manipulador del Tiempo y del Espacio, el_ Destino_, su influencia trasciende el mundo mortal,que se empeña a confrontarlos una vez más. A no ser que el Universo intervenga, para controlar o deshacerse del _manipulador_.

**Chapter 1**

La decisión esta tomada, las cartas a mi favor se han terminado, el Universo me ha elegido como guarda de las Puertas.

En esta inmensa llanura de la nada, donde futuros se construyen y destruyen y vuelven a revivir. Solo espero que este futuro sea mejor que el que se esperaba.

Camino por suelo que no veo, veo a mí alrededor y ya no me asusta lo que veo.

Estoy empezando a olvidar lo que fui.

Si, la neblina que cubre mis pies empieza a disminuir y llego una laguna de cristal liquido, miro mi reflejo que se deforma ya no se como era, así que el reflejo toma diversas formas, una sonrisa aparece lo que debe ser mi rostro.

Una sensación peculiar corre mis brazos, abro la palma de mi mano y encuentro un reloj en forma de corazón, inmediatamente se lo que tengo que hacer. Lo acaricio, y al acto un resplandor dorado fluye, envolviéndome y desapareciendo fusionándome con el Universo

Ya no soy yo.

**Junio 96**

Inmóvil, como espectador de una escena espantosa que jamás en su vida pensó ver, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, el eterno enemigo de Harry y tenia acorralado sin varita al Prof.Dumbledore, la sangre le hervía, las venas del cuello resaltaban testigos del tremendo esfuerzo que hacia para poder moverse, podía ver que la varita del atacante del mago temblaba, Malfoy se paso la lengua por los resecos labios, y echaba fugaces miradas nerviosas hacia la puerta de donde había salido, nuevamente fijo la mirada en el anciano que parecía terriblemente tranquilo, sus ojos alegres tenían una frialdad calculadora, pero definitivamente el muchacho rubio parecía no representar para el ningún problema, a pesar de que su varita estaba a tres metros de su mano, si Harry pudiera mover las manos sin duda se hubiese restregado las manos en sus ojos, porque inverosímilmente el anciano mago le sonrió a su atacante con complicidad, Harry vio los labios de ambos personajes moverse, hablaban pero el no podía escuchar, echo una vistazo rápido a Harry, y sus azules ojos sonrieron, como si toda esa faramalla un acto de una obra de teatro muy mala , sacudió la cabeza, alejando esa idea de su confusa mente, el director hablo nuevamente con Malfoy, el murmullo de pasos resonaron a través de las gruesas paredes del castillo, escuchándose cada vez mas cercanas; en seguida como traída por un huracán apareció Bellatrix Lestrange, con su cabello negro ondeando en su espalda, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa, sus ojos inyectados de sangre brillaron con locura, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, con todas las fuerzas que todavía le quedaban trato de moverme al verla llegar, las ansias de venganza ardían dentro de el, dejando fuera toda señal de raciocinio, pero nuevamente fue en vano.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí¡¡- exclamo la mujer en señal de triunfo, le seguían dos mortifagos mas

- Bellatrix-susurro Dumbledore, la mujer se paseo alrededor de el con simulado interés

- No me imagino como mi amo me va a recompensar por tu muerte-rió la mujer, se situó frente a el y levanto su varita-Vamos Draco-insito al muchacho, su mano tembló al escuchar la orden

- Ya mátalo¡¡ grito un hombre de gran tamaño, rubio

- Eh… yo…-tartamudeo

- Que no escuchaste¡¡ Vamos mátalo¡¡-grito la mujer, el muchacho dio unos pasos-Esto limpiara el honor de tu familia¡¡ El Señor Oscuro te sentara a su derecha como a un hijo- rugió Bellatrix

- Yo…no

- Que¡¡ no me digas que eres un cobardica¡¡-le espeto

- No-la voz del muchacho se escucho ronca, dio unos pasos mas. El sonido de una cruenta batalla se escuchaba a lo lejos, de pronto una luz verde ilumino la oscura noche sin estrellas, los dos mortifagos se encontraban clavados en su lugar, incrédulos a lo que acababa de suceder, afortunadamente el director del colegio reacciono rápido e invoco su varita, lanzando sendos hechizos a los estupefactos hombres, impidiendoles atacar al chico Malfoy que parecía encontrarse en estado de trance, viendo el cuerpo de su tía, con un horrible rictus de muerte reflejado en su rostro, su varita había sido el arma homicida.

Harry recupero su movilidad, aunque sentía un ligero hormigueó en sus piernas, impresionado también, se quito la capa de invisibilidad, por la puerta de castillo salio, Severus Snape, al verlos el terror invadió sus ojos, si antes estaba pálido, ahora estaba lívido, retrocedió delatándose su traición y salio huyendo Harry le siguió pisándole los talones, entraron al vestíbulo, ahí reinaba el pandemonium, mas mortifagos se unieron a su frenética huida.

&&&&&

- Se los dije

- Oh vamos Hermione, quieres escuchar que lo sentimos mucho y tenias razón-bufo el pelirrojo

- Pues no estaría mal-gruño la chica

- Lo sentimos mucho, tenías razón, Hermione- dijeron cansinamente los dos muchachos, la muchacha frunció el entrecejo.

- Silencio-murmuro enojada la Sra. Pomfrey,

- Ese libro no podía ser de alguien con buenas intenciones-dijo despectivamente

- Creo que el asunto ya ha quedado cerrado, y ya te pedimos disculpas Hermione-gruño Ron.

- Pero…

- A propósito Ron, como esta Bill-interrumpió Harry, previniendo una nueva discusión

- Bien, creo-dijo no muy seguro-Mama esta histérica, pero fuera de eso, creo que debemos agradecer que esta vivo-suspiro resignado

- Definitivamente en concepto que tenia de flema, ha cambiado-los tres voltearon a ver a Ginny, que estuvo de espectadora silenciosa durante toda la discusión

- Seguro-dijo Hermione- Detrás de esa fachada de arrogancia hay alguien que en realidad ama a su hermano- la pelirroja asintió

- Ella es digna de Bill-agrego solemne Ron, Hermione entorno los ojos-Le daremos permiso que se casen

- Creo que Bill no pidió tu opinión Ron- dijo mordaz Hermione

- Por favor no empiecen de nuevo-gimió Harry

- Ginny, ya hiciste tu baúl-pregunto Ron, la chica le lanzo una mirada fulminante

- Mejor dime que me aleje de mi novio-bufo

- Que falta de tacto Ron- le reprocho severa Hermione.

- Iré con Luna, regresare mas tarde-le susurro a Harry al oído y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo enrojecer, Ron farfullo por lo bajo, y Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas, Ginny se fue, no sin antes lanzarle un cruciatus mental

- Todavía no me acostumbro-se defendió

- Harry,-dijo Hermione cambiando de tema, con esos ojos que ya conocía desde hace seis años, reflejaban preocupación pura- Que paso con el Horocrux?-pregunto nerviosa, a Harry se le revolvieron las tripas de solo recordarlo

- Lo encontramos, no fue nada fácil, casi muere el Prof.Dumbledore en el intento-la sonrisa de sus amigos que se encontraba en suspenso se ensancho-Pero…

- Pero… que? Pregunto Ron

- Era el medallón de Slytheryn y … estaba vació-

- Como que vació¡¡-exclamo Ron mas alto de lo que tenia pensado

- Cállate Ron-susurro Hermione, echando una mirada nerviosa a la oficina de la Sra Promfrey

- Alguien lo ha tomado ya.-dijo Harry desanimado

- Quien podría haber sido? Pregunto Hermione, en realidad no esperaba respuesta

- Alguien con las iniciales R.A.B- dijo Harry, sus amigos le miraron perplejos

- No me imagino quien podría hacerlo, le llevo mucho tiempo al Prof. Dumbledore averiguar donde se encontraba, además estaba sumamente protegido.

- Tal vez el mismo Voldemort mando por el…a lo mejor se entero que el Prof. Dumbledore sabe de los horcurxes-dijo pensativa Hermione

- Mmmm la nota no sonaba muy cortés-dijo Harry

- Quizás quería que sonara precisamente así-dijo inquisitiva

- Hay algo que me tiene intrigado-comento Ron con aire reflexivo, afortunadamente no vio, que a su amigo se le fueron los colores de la cara al suelo, se había preguntado cuando iban a sacar el tema- ¿El Prof. Dumbledore acabo con Lestrange?, dijo haciendo un ademán muy visual con su dedo en el cuello, Hermione gimió de solo pensarlo, un sonoro carraspeo les hizo encogerse, y salvo a Harry de contestar, al menos por el momento.

- Creo Sr. Weasley, que se quedara con la curiosidad un poco mas de tiempo-dijo el anciano, tras ellos.

- Prof.Dumbledore- dijeron al unísono los amigos de Harry

- Ahora muchachos me dejarían a solas con Harry-dijo suavemente, los chicos asintieron y salieron apresuradamente, no si antes despedirse de Harry con la mirada preocupada, Harry se removió en la cama, en señal de levantarse, sintiendo un pequeño escozor en su amoratado estomago, producto de una maldición de Snape, el director le puso una mano en el hombro para se quedara quieto- Tendremos tiempo para hablar, solo quería pedirte que no les comentaras nada al Sr. Weasley y la Srita Granger sobre el Sr. Malfoy solo por un tiempo- Harry abrió la boca para protestar- Se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ya habrá tiempo- dijo conciliador

- Y que de Snape-escupió el nombre del traidor

- Prof. Snape, Harry,- dijo tranquilamente, el anciano se levanto de la silla, como esperando lo que vendría.

- Todavía lo defiende¡¡- grito Harry levantándose de un salto, a pesar del dolor,- estuvo a punto de matarme¡¡

- Confió en el- dijo apacible- Todavía no sabes muchas cosas

- Pero…

- Porque mejor no te preguntas porque no te mato-dijo el Prof. Dumbledore-

- No me mato porque no tuvo tiempo¡¡- exclamo

- Harry, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones-suspiro-Ahora descansa, que mañana partes a Privet Drive, después regresaras aquí para cursar tu ultimo año y para prepararte

- Pero, profesor el colegio abrirá? Después de lo que ha pasado- pregunto Harry temeroso la respuesta

- Impartiremos clase a los alumnos que vengan- suspiro-Y aun si no hubiere ninguno, tu vendrás

&&&&

Al día siguiente dejaron una vez más Hogwarts, muchos con la certeza de no regresar, el trayecto resulto muy ajetreado, los pasillos del expreso estaban llenos de murmullos silenciosos, de voces al oído, otros vagaban por ahí como si quisieran guardar por ultima vez cada detalle del tren escarlata. Harry para sorpresa de sus amigos se hallaba silencioso, perdido en el paisaje ingles, de montañas altas, de singulares granjas de verdes pastos, todo era tranquilidad, era el paisaje mudo de lo que no era, tras esas montañas, en algún lugar estaba el asesino de sus padres. De pronto escucho un eco lejano llamándole

- HARRY- exclamo Ginny

- Mmm...- musito el chico, vio a Hermione que estaba frente a el con Crockshanks en su regazo mirándole preocupada, la castaña se levanto, el gato bufo indignado y se fue con Neville, la chica se acerco tomándole de los hombros, pero parecía que Harry veía a través de ella. Harry salio de su ensoñación y enfoco sus ojos en su amiga y su novia

- Si vieran como están los pas…- dijo Ron entrando por la puerta dulces-Que pasa?

- Perdón… de que estábamos hablando?- pregunto Harry, Hermione regreso a su lugar a lado de Ron

- Harry desde que salimos de Hogwarts has estado en las nubes-dijo Ron

- Ahh… solo pensaba-dijo no dándole importancia

- En lo que te dijo el Prof.Dumbledore- adivino Hermione

- Ehh... si-dijo distraído

- Harry vas a regresar al colegio? Pregunto tembloroso Neville,- quien sabe si mi abuela me dejara venir, no lo creo-dijo tristemente

- Tengo que regresar Neville, tengo que prepararme para enfrentarme a Voldemort-dijo Harry con firmeza- Y el único que puede ayudarme es el Prof.Dumbledore

- Dudo que alguien aparte de nosotros, regrese al colegio-dijo Ginny

- Yo si regresare-dijo Hermione con decisión

- Yo también, no te vas a quedar tu solo con el merito de haber derrotado a –quien- tu –sabes.- dijo Ron-Tu no creo que regreses Ginny- replico- será muy peligroso

- Quien dijo que no- dijo iracunda

- Yo- dijo Ron

- Pues tu no eres mi madre- espeto

- Bueno, si no soy yo será mamá quien te lo impida-dijo triunfante

- Seria lo mejor Gin-dijo Harry, la chica se giro hacia su novio, y se vio reflejada en aquellas tranquilas lagunas verdes

- No puedo creer que le sigas la corriente¡¡- dijo por fin después de escudriñar su mirada determinante y ver en ellas que no estaba bromeando, rompió el abrazo de Harry y salio mascullando. Harry volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos que iban más allá de las montañas.

Prácticamente un ejercito, esperaba a Harry al bajar del expreso Hogwarts, Alastor, Kinsley, Tonks, Lupin, Emmeline, Sturgis, Elphias, se despidió de sus amigos a regañadientes ya que lo apuraron para que fuera algo rápido. Hermione le abrazo muy fuerte, como si temiera que no le vería mas, sollozo en su cuello pidiéndole que se cuidara, que no se hiciera el héroe y saliera por ahí a vagar (como lo había hecho, cuando Dudley fue atacado por dementores), Ron le abrazo con camarería y le dijo que iría a Hogwarts aun si tenia que vérselas con la mismísima Aragog; finalmente a Ginny se le paso el enfado y le beso enfrente de todos haciéndole enrojecer furiosamente, unos miraron disimuladamente a otro lado, el Sr. Weasley se quedo de piedra, Ron miro al suelo como si fuera a encontrar allí una gran bolsa de mil galeones, y Hermione sonrió estúpidamente, afortunadamente la Sra. Weasley se había quedado con Bill porque sino allí se arde Troya.

No te dejare… aun así se acabe el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aki estoy de nuevo colgando dos chap. Espero que me dejen algun RW de perdis para saber si les gusta o no mi historia, para saber si vale la pena seguir rompiendome la crisma para subir los chaps,ya que no soy nada buena para estos sistemitas. Como he dicho de esta historia tenia 16 capitulos, sigo tenia porque hice algunas modificaciones y sigo haciendolas. Un aviso que no habia hecho es que esta historia contiene otros personajes de uno mis libros favoritos y que mas adelante se revelara quien es,dudo que lo conozcan, en su caso y en su momento hare las aclaraciones convenientes

**INVITACION**

Flanqueado por miembros de la Orden del Fénix, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Vernon Dursley, con su gran bigote de brocha, que se movía en un gesto despectivo al ver a los acompañantes de su sobrino político. Cuando Moody se acerco a el, intercambiaron miradas de odio. El tío Vernon jalo del brazo de Harry, dispuesto a marcharse rápidamente de esos locos con bata, pero una voz rasposa le retuvo

Dursley,- la voz de Moody fue la que hablo - le seguiremos hasta que estemos seguros que el muchacho no corre peligro-, el tío Vernon estuvo a punto de replicar algo, estaba furioso, Harry lo noto por sus rostro regordete que ya estaba tomando un color púrpura, gruño algo que Harry no alcanzo a entender.

Rápidamente salieron de la estación, con Harry a unos pasos atrás del tío Vernon, mientras el grupo de magos les seguían como sombras, observando alertas por todos lados, con sus varitas listas escondidas entre sus ropas extravagantes en medio de la estación de Londres.

&&&&&

Con el medallón de Syltherin pendiendo enfrente de sus ojos, diviso a lo lejos una manchita blanca, era Hedwig se metió el medallón en el bolsillo, se le había olvidado entregárselo al Prof. Dumbledore, no quería tenerlo le recordaba constantemente el fracaso de esa noche de junio, casi un mes.

Harry sintió el calor del sol que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto y le daba en la mejilla. Percibió la solidez de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Sentía también el agresivo zumbido de una pequeña avispa en su gira de inspección por el tintero, en el pergamino extendido delante de él y de Hedwig que acababa de llegar con una carta y que estaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana y seguía con sus ojos amarillos el vuelo del animalito. Pero todas estas cosas estaban en la periferia de su conciencia, eran poco más que un ruido de fondo. Era consciente de ellas de la misma manera que lo era de los latidos de su corazón, demasiado rápidos y sonoros por una carta. El mundo real estaba allí, seguro, tan real como la brisa que de vez en cuando entraba por la ventana abierta; y sin embargo, Harry necesitaba aire con la misma desesperación que un hombre ahogándose. Pero el hecho es que no era una simple carta.

La alegría de saberse libre dentro de dos días le hacia feliz, aunque sabia que no iría a la Madriguera sino que iría directamente al cuartel de la Orden, aunque no era de su completo agrado todo era mejor que quedarse un día mas en Privet Drive. Hasta la familia Dursley estaban felices, durante la última semana lo había pasado mejor que en sus 16 años de vivir con ellos.

Solo esa carta con fina caligrafía en tinta verde menguo su felicidad.

Querido Harry

Mi intención era no decírtelo por ahora, pero sabía que no me lo perdonarías. Ayer en la noche hubo un ataque en el Callejón Knockturn, Mundugus y Hagrid estaban en una misión de la Orden, fueron atacados. Hagrid ha muerto

Albus Dumbledore

Estrujo el papel con sus dedos, verifico la parte trasera del arrugado pergamino, con todo su corazón deseaba encontrar las palabras " Caíste, es una broma"; pero no había nada mas escrito se dio cuenta que temblaba, y sentía que bajo sus pies se abría un profundo abismo, agarro en vuelo a la avispa, hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor abrió la palma de su mano, y contemplo absorto al insecto y al pequeño circulo rojo que se había formado rápidamente en su pálida mano producto de la picadura, tiro el bicho con desprecio a un lado. Cubrió su rostro con manos trémulas, sentía un nudo grueso en la garganta y los ojos le escocían, sin embargo no derramo ninguna lagrima de dolor, solo le inundo la amarga sensación de saberse impotente, al saber que estaba allí, en la comodidad del hogar mientras otros allá afuera arriesgaban su vida por su mundo.

El insistente golpeteo de la puerta, le hizo despertar los lentes estaban ladeados y el reloj de pulsera se le habían encajado en su cara dejando una zona rosada, Hedwig estaba a su lado mirándole cariñosamente, fue cuando cayo en la cuenta que estaba acostado en el piso, se levanto a duras penas, escuchaba como si vinieran de muy lejos la voz de la tía Petunia, quito el seguro de la puerta y levanto la silla que estaba volcada en el suelo.

No pudo ver las muecas de repugnancia en la cara de caballo de la mujer al entrar al cuarto, parecía que había pasado un huracán por ahí.

-Que hora es? Pregunto Harry

-Las 10.00-contesto seca, y puso un plato con un sándwich de queso sobre la mesa-No has comido desde ayer, y hoy vienen por ti- Harry miro su "gran banquete"

-Desde ayer?-cuestiono, su tía asintió y para su sorpresa se sentó en la cama revuelta

-Que sucedió-pregunto la mujer

-No creo que te importe-dijo despectivo, observando el revoloteo de las mariposas

-Tienes razón, no me importa-rebatió la tía Petunia- Ojala que lo que haya sucedido sirva para que reflexiones sobre tu futuro-dijo con desprecio

-Creo que los que tienen que preocuparse por su futuro son los muggles-contrarresto, tía Petunia dio un respingo Harry se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, y el tono en las que había dicho, como si no fuera él, como si no fuera su voz. La Tía Petunia parpadeo perpleja retrocediendo hacia la puerta, y salio apresuradamente, huía.

Observo la "comida" con indiferencia, sobre la mesa había un par de cartas y el revoloteo que de Pigwedeon que minutos antes Hedwig lo había mantenido a raya con esporádicos picotazos, ahora yacía revoloteado como loco por toda la habitación, las tomo y las tiro a la basura no quería saber nada, no quería que lo consolaran, quería quedarse con su odio y sus ansias de venganza mas tiempo y no quería sentir remordimientos por sentirlo. Y otro sobre dedujo que venia de parte de la Orden, era importante la habían mandado con Pig de seguro, nadie intervendría una carta enviada por una atolondrada ave como Pig. Como quiera venia en clave, _Fawkes_, sin interesarse más la hizo bola y la tiro.

Se tiro en la cama, y empezó a leer un libro propiedad de Hermione Granger.

De nada servirá. Y lo sabes. Eres un ingenuo si piensas que con eso podrás hacer algo >

Dumbledore? No te parece demasiado maravilloso, demasiado optimista de parte tuya y del vejete, que aun y si encontraran todos los horcruxes, pudieras derrotar al mago más poderoso del último siglo. Veo que no has entendido muchacho de que otra forma necesitas entender, no ha sido suficiente con la muerte de tus padres, de Sirius Black, de Rubeus Hagrid, necesitas otra mas Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger……Ginebra

Le creíste al viejo, cuando te dijo que tienes algo que Tom Riddle no tiene >

Y que eso es un sentimiento tan patético como el ¿amor? >

Eres solo un simple peón en este grandioso juego de ajedrez >

Crees que tú le importas, no Harry nunca le has interesado, no te has puesto a pensar en cada una de las palabras que te ha dicho el vejete >

Reflexiona, toma la ventaja del poder que se te ha sido conferido en el mismo momento fuiste marcado, desde el momento en que fuiste marcado como su igual, como casi su hijo >

Porque crees que Dumbledore te quiere de su lado, no confía en ti >

Alzó la cabeza, expulsando el sueño. El sol estaba ya muy alto, traspasaba con violencia las molduras de los postigos cegándole con manchas de oro, penetraba la habitación con tentáculos de luz. Harry contrajo las pupilas hasta volverlas apenas unas rendijas perpendiculares. Vio la hora en su reloj pulsera se miro en el espejo, sus ojos de color verde brillante parecían oscurecidos.

La decisión que tomes ahora cambiara será el parteaguas de tu destino >

-Que quieres de mi- susurro Harry, extendió la mano tocando a su imagen reflejada en el espejo

Tu felicidad, tu libertad de esa carga tan pesada que cae sobre tus hombros >

Porque

Porque?. Porque yo soy tú >

&&&&

El resto tarde la dedico a empacar su baúl, se cercioro varias veces que nada se quedaba, a con la vista recorrió la habitación, a las ocho Tío Vernon le llamo, ya en la puerta inspecciono la obscura habitación y bajo con todas sus pertenencias, abajo el tío Vernon tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en rostro de Tía Petunia había una mirada indescifrable, parecía que Duddley acababa de llegar de con sus amigotes y ahora estaba empinado en refrigerador con su gran culo moviéndose de una lado a otro, a Harry le recordó a un perro moviendo la cola. Aposto su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig en la puerta de la entrada, todavía faltaban dos horas para su cumpleaños, cuando fuera mayor de edad.

Dejo intacta la cena que Tía Petunia se había esmerado en hacer, se retiro de la mesa, para irse a sentar a esperar la hora en que por fin dejaría ese lugar, le observaron extrañados, semanas antes habría estado feliz por llegar a ese momento, _o acaso no se quería ir_ pensó Vernon, alejo ese pensamiento de su mente.

Espero sentado en la escalera de los Dursley, sumido en sus pensamientos. En esos sueños, en esa su misma voz susurrante, esa voz que había acudido su mente a cuentagotas durante dos años, que le había acompañado desde esa noche fatídica en que murió su padrino y que en ocasiones sabia que tenia razón.

Que había de él, porque el fue el elegido y no Neville Longbottom, porque no podía tener a sus padres con el, porque tenia que ser el un personaje famoso por un hecho que ni se acordaba, porque seguir los intereses de Dumbledore.

De pronto recordó:

"Aun así, si tu no fueras el elegido para derrotarle, no lo harías por tus padres, por Sirius"

A Albus Dumbledore no le importa si vives o mueres. Eres solo una mercancía en transacción-susurro para si mismo con esa voz tan parecida a la suya. >

Un temblor hizo que todos en la casa saltaran en sus asientos, faltaban quince minutos y pensó que los de la Orden se habían adelantado, pero acaso llegarían armando semejante jaleo, unos gritos desquiciados despejaron sus dudas, rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana mas cercana con varita en mano, las luces empezaron a parpadear, pronto quedaron en penumbras, solo se escuchaba el viento augurando una tormenta, los Dursley se quedaron clavados en sus posiciones, Duddley empezó a gritar histérico ya que por la ventana de la salita un enorme ojo del tamaño de un balón parpadeaba, la Tía Petunia le abrazo sollozado, y Tío Vernon camino tambaleándose a la puerta principal, el no había visto el motivo por el que Duddley temblaba en los brazos de su madre, un grito de Harry trato de detenerle.

-No¡¡-grito Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde, apenas si el Tío Vernon dio un paso por la puerta, una manaza gigante lo agarro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, la tía Petunia grito horrorizada

-Haz algo¡¡-grito con furia a Harry, que se había quedado petrificado, afuera el cielo estaba azul-negro, como una monstruosa moradura y un relámpago cruzo el cielo, precedida de una ligera llovizna , mientras los aullidos de la gente iban en terrible cresendo. Tan solo llego al marco de la puerta y una voz conocida se escucho a lo lejos

-No salgas¡¡-

El grito se perdió en la cacofonía de los gritos de auxilio y terror y el viento se hizo mas intenso, la lluvia empezó a arreciar; el viento ululaba en sus oídos, el cielo enloquecido ocultaba la luna y sumía a toda la calle en una oscuridad caótica. Pero las rabiosas franjas de color que precedían a la tormenta proyectaban luz suficiente para que pudiese ver la alta y misteriosa figura al otro lado de la acera. Una maraña de cabellos castaños se agitaba bajo el vendaval, y la cara, iluminada por una violenta explosión de un brillo plateado que salía de una varita, inmediatamente ese algo plateado corrió veloz y se interno entre las casas, Harry alcanzo a ver que era un lobo, enseguida entendió que era Lupin.

El hombre desesperado lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra tres gigantes ocho metros, uno de ellos el más "pequeño" de siete tenía en la manaza al Tío Vernon que yacía desmayado o _muerto. _

Harry se hallaba impotente ante semejante escena y agitaba las manos en desesperación, se giro y busco a la Tía Petunia pero no la encontró, corrió al cuarto contiguo encontrándola agachada en un rincón de la pulcra cocina, con Duddley a su lado, que se hallaba en estado de shock.

Mientras, Lupin luchaba contra los gigantes, sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que las maldiciones rebotaban contra la curtida piel de los gigantes, segundos se apareció Alastor Moody, y parte de la Orden Harry noto que se veían exhaustos y una que otro túnica presentaba rasgones. Intercambiaron palabras con Lupin que al parecer estaba molesto, entendió una que otra palabra de la conversación mientras los demás luchaban con los gigantes como trampa, distracción, Callejón Diagon.

Doce menos cinco. Un gigante cayo aturdido sobre una casa a tres del Nº 4 del Privet Drive, que afortunadamente estaba vacía, de hecho toda la calle y sus alrededores lo estaba. Después se escucharon numeroso crack, era la llegada del Ministerio de Magia, se dispersaron para empezar a borrar memorias; dos gigantes cayeron poco tiempo gracias a la intervención de cinco Aurores, apenas así pudieron penetrar su dura piel con un _desmasius_ simultaneo, mientras que en la lejanía se escucho el ulular de decenas de ambulancias y autos de la policía muggle.

El Tío Vernon estaba tirado a media calle el gigante que lo había atrapado lo había dejado caer, su cuerpo estaba desmadejado una pierna estaba doblada en un extraño ángulo, no soportando mas Harry salio de la casa y corrió hacia Dursley cuando llego hacia él y comprobó que respiraba lanzo un sonoro suspiro, un plin sonó a sus espaldas, era Albus Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, entre la penumbra de la noche, una sombra se movió y de entre unas casas vecinas un solitario hombre con mascara se quedo con la maldición imperdonable en la punta de la lengua. Un rayo rojo le había dado.

-Gracias Kingsley-murmuro el anciano-se giro y con punta de su varita hizo aparecer una camilla y la llevo flotando hacia la casa Dursley, con Harry pisándole los talones.

Cuando entraron, la tía Petunia estaba en la sala, había salido de su escondite cuando todo quedo en silencio, se lanzo al cuerpo de su esposo, y dirigió una mirada enojada a Harry

-Si tu no estuvieras esta no hubiera pasado-ladro la mujer fuera de si, Harry no dijo nada

-Tranquila Petunia, Vernon estará bien-dijo en tono tranquilizador Dumbledore-_Enérvate- _Tío Vernon abrió sus ojillos y lo primero que vio fue una luz encegecedora, el encantamiento desmemorizador, igual ocurrió con la Tía Petunia, y Duddley minutos después

Ordeno a Harry coger sus cosas, obedeció. Después de un rato, se despidieron secamente, como si el siguiente verano volviera a verse, pero para fortuna de todos y mas para Harry no volvería a verlos eso corría por su cuenta.

Salieron al jardincillo, afuera ya todo estaba tranquilo una llovizna caía silenciosa, no había rastro de que algo extraño había pasado Bueno, todo el jaleo, (como árboles caídos, así como postes de luz, lámparas, y casas), podrían atribuírselo alguna tormenta o un huracán pensó Harry mientras miraba a todos lados.

Muy a su pesar, al fijar sus ojos en la casa Dursley sintió una extraña nostalgia, trato de recordar los peores momentos con sus parientes muggles, para dejar de sentir esa molesta sensación. Se despidió mentalmente de todo, dijo adiós a sus malos recuerdos

Mientras extraña ave con sus ojillos negros como la noche les observaba con atencion .Harry se agarro de la túnica del director de Hogwarts y desaparecieron con un ruidoso plop. En seguida el ave emprendio el vuelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dejen RW X FA**

**GRIMMALUD PLACE**

Esa noche había recibido una carta de Ron, explicándole que no había tenido el permiso de su madre para pasar las vacaciones restantes en Grimmauld Place con Harry, así que le había enviado el regalo de cumpleaños vía lechuza. Acabo de colocar en la patita de Pig el regalo de Harry y una extensa carta.

Suspiro, cepillando su largo cabello castaño una vez mas, y se hizo una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda, se observo en el espejo y la imagen que se reflejo le agrado, ese ultimo año en especial había cambiado mucho físicamente, pero lo ocultaba usando ropa no muy llamativa, ya que no deseaba perder su precioso tiempo con pavadas, como ella le llamaba, a arreglarse para llamar la atención de los chicos, como suelen hacer Lavander y Parvati. Se acostó decidida a que si iba a hacer algún cambio era para si misma, y no para andar perdiendo el tiempo, y ni por insistencia de su madre, que le reprochaba cada vez que podía Querida, hay que vivir la vida. Una canita al aire no puede hacer ningún mal entre otras cosas, pero siempre cuidaba que su padre no la escuchara, pues el Sr. Granger pensaba que su niñita se veía bien, y que ya habría tiempo para los muchachos, y Hermione coincidía con él.

Pero la verdad era que estaba muriendo lentamente, por un amor que jamás seria correspondido. Por años se refugio en la idea en que era un enamoramiento infantil y que pronto menguaría ocurrió todo lo contrario. Apenas en año pasado tenia encendida una pequeña esperanza y esta se apago cuando él escogió otra, a su mejor amiga.

Arrugo su naricita frente al espejo, y decidió hundir en el más profundo de su corazón ese sentimiento que le corroía hasta el alma cada vez que se veía reflejada en esas lagunas verdes.

Solo faltaba que su terco corazón acatara sus órdenes

Se fue a la cama sentía los párpados pesados y se preguntó si soñaría. En ese caso, lo más probable era que fuesen sueños fragmentados, sin sentido; como si todo lo demás careciese ahora de significado. Hermione cerró los ojos. Brevemente, creyó ver, en su campo visual interior, una piedra preciosa de múltiples facetas, reluciendo como un ojo burlón, y desde muy lejos, alguien —o algo— parecía llamarle por su nombre con extraña urgencia. Sumiéndose en una pesadez inusitada, hizo oídos sordos a la llamada, la arrojó de su mente. Y la llamada se extinguió y no volvió a repetirse, quedo profundamente dormida en la silenciosa oscuridad de su habitación. Ahora no

Pero el intruso no le dejo. Otra vez había aquella niebla, esta vez visualizo algo que no había visto en sus sueños anteriores, y tuvo la terrible impresión de que el mundo real estaba en alguna parte, lejos de su alcance...más allá del lago

Facciones duras, bellas pero crueles; boca sonriente y burlona; ojos sesgados e inteligentes... Pero el cuadro era confuso, la eludía. Se concentró más, respirando fuerte y ruidosamente en el silencioso prado, pero la imagen no quería tomar forma.

Había buscado ese sueño por varias noches, y la extraña figura de un hombre que no quería tomar forma. Por fin una figura, alta, lúgubre, con los cabellos incoloros cayendo sobre los altos hombros, pero no había rastro de mortalidad en las bellas y crueles facciones, y de que la sonrisa de sus labios parecía mofarse de los conocimientos y las ambiciones humanas. Los ojos entrecerrados y felinos eran opalescentes y cambiaban de color bajo la engañosa luz de la luna.

De pronto el ¿hombre?, se pintó en los negros ojos y pareció abalanzarse sobre ella, presto a estallar sobre el mundo en un loco pandemónium. Pero se detuvo frente a ella y con una actitud que parecía burlona imitación de la cortesía humana, le besó la muñeca. Fue como si una brasa hubiese tocado su brazo. Hermione gritó de dolor, se echó violentamente atrás y, al caer, una ráfaga de aire ardiente produjo una explosión tremenda pero sorda en el misterioso lugar. Ahora estaba en otro lugar¿en una cueva?, las paredes de piedra se combaron hacia fuera, torturadas por una fuerza que apenas podían contener; la figura se desvaneció, y Hermione se levanto como si algo la hubiera mordido.

**&&&&**

En segundos aparecieron en la calle de Grimmauld Place una densa neblina hacia imposible ver mas allá de tres metros. Ver de nuevo ese lugar le causaba un retorcijón en el estomago y tuvo la sensación de vértigo. Con todo su corazón había deseado no volver allí, pero el destino se empeñaba a hacerle recordar sus errores. Albus le había estado observando, y no se había dado cuenta cuando un escalofrió se apoderaba de el. Ingresaron al nº 12; el lugar abría sido acogedor si Harry no sintiera que sin Sirius nada era igual y que el preferiría miles de veces que el lugar estuviera como estaba hacia dos años, sucia e inhabitable pero con su padrino ahí, definitivamente alguien se había esforzado para que estuviera presentable pero le daba igual. El prof. Dumbledore le miro nuevamente a través del cristal de sus lentes al verle inmóvil contemplando el lugar, mientras sus pensamientos se desviaban dos años atrás.

-Molly, se esforzó mucho para que estuviera mas habitable-dijo rompiendo el silencio, sentándose en un mueble que ya había visto pasar sus mejores años

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir-dijo Harry, no tenia ganas de hablar el anciano le observo suspicazmente

-Que pasa Harry?-pregunto

-Nada prof. Dumbledore-contesto Harry dándole la espalda

-A mi también me duele-murmuro Albus

_- Pues no lo parece _No quiero hablar de eso-contesto sintiendo que el hondo se su corazón se anidaba el sentimiento de venganza

-Recuerda Harry que Hagrid era mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo en anciano mientras jugueteaba con un dulce con sus dedos largos

-Lo se-contesto indiferente- Que estaba haciendo en el callejón Knockturn?- Harry noto que le pregunta le sorprendió al hombre

-Una misión de la Orden-contesto escuetamente

-Por alguna pista de algún horcrux?-pregunto, girando para encontrarse de frente con el anciano, al no contestar Harry continuo-Prof. Dumbledore no quiero regresar a Hogwarts, quiero ir en busca de los Horcrux restantes, no dormiré tranquilo hasta que esto acabe-Dijo Harry con determinación

-Temo que es imposible- Dijo calmadamente

-Porque-contrarrestó Harry

-Porque eres mas útil en el colegio-dijo impasible

-Útil-recalco con sorna, el anciano asintió pesaroso-

-Afuera serás carnada fácil, me ayudaras a encontrarlos; pero necesito que estés en el colegio para que te prepares

-Se puede saber como?-cuestiono alzando una ceja desafiante

-Terminando de estudiar oclumancia-le contesto, Harry se pregunto quien lo haría si el traidor de Snape había comenzado a enseñarle, a lo mejor seria el mismo Dumbledore, entonces sintió que algo penetraba en su cerebro adolorido-Tengo una persona que te ayudara-le dijo leyendo su pensamiento

-Es realmente importante?-pregunto desafiante sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-Si. Tengo el presentimiento que Voldemort se vera tentado-contesto ignorando el tono que Harry había empleado

-Para que querrá hacerlo, si se arriesga a que yo también conozca sus planes-contrarrestó- Acaso ya no confía en su amigo Snape-dijo mordaz

-Prof. Snape Harry- le corrigió-Sigo confiando en Severus, todo era parte del plan- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Que plan?-pregunto interesado

-Ya lo sabrás-dijo dando por zanjada la conversación.

Harry suspiro, al ver que era todo lo que iba a lograr sacarle por esa noche, subió las escaleras lentamente, escudriñando cada palabra y se detuvo.

-Prof. Dumbledore-

-Si-dijo mientras desenvolvía el caramelo y se lo llevaba a la boca-Mi favorito

-Cuando vendrán Ginny, Ron y Herm…

-Esta vez no vendrán-interrumpió

-Pero eso quiere decir que me quedare lo que resta de las vacaciones encerrado-dijo en un tono de voz alto

-Estudiaras Oclumancia-respondió

-Pero…-suspiro resignado al ver el rostro arrugado de Dumbledore que parecía que no iba a cambiar de opinión

Subió las escaleras furioso, solo, y con Kreacher, bonita compañía ¡Ja¡ y además estudiando, me pregunto quien será. Talvez Ojo loco Distraído, entro en una habitación que comúnmente no ocupaba. Entro y la oscuridad le envolvió.

_-Lumus -_pensó, ensayando los hechizos no hablados ya que durante el sexto curso se le había dificultado un poco.

La habitación se ilumino al menos tiene una cama pensó estaba tan cansado que no le importaba quedarse ahí solo esta noche, pero un bulto se movió en la cama, había alguien allí. Susurro un _Nox y_ de puntillas se fue alejando de la cama hasta llegar a la puerta. Una voz inquietantemente conocida le hizo detenerse en seco. No puede ser, esto es una broma

-Que haces aquí?-dijo el dueño de la voz, Harry se giro sobre sus talones y quedo frente a la persona que pertenecía esa voz. Harry tembló de rabia y apunto su varita al intruso

-Que haces aquí¡¡-grito- Tu que haces aquí, esta es mi casa¡¡ -grito furioso

-Pues que mal anfitrión-dijo con sorna

-Sal ahora mismo de aquí¡¡

-No-contesto con una sonrisa burlona

-NO?

-Que se te ha atrofiado el cerebro y no sabes el significado de la palabra NO-respondió tranquilamente,

Se vio tentado a echarle una maldición, pero se contuvo ya que tenia que haber alguna razón por la que estaba allí y al ver que no se amilanaba ante la amenaza de su varita en su cabeza, salio echando maldiciones y corrió escaleras abajo. Al pie de las escaleras vio a Albus tal y como lo había dejado, silbando una cancioncilla, hurgando entre las bolsas de su túnica verde algún caramelo seguramente. Hubiera querido gritar desde allí, pero se detuvo y bajo los escalones de dos en dos.

-Prof. Dumbledore¡¡-exclamo Harry cuando estuvo a dos metros de distancia

-Oh, Harry se me había olvidado decirte que no entraras a esa habitación-dijo con voz inocente-Pero te vi. entrar y preferí que lo descubrieras de una vez por ti mismo, Harry abrió varias veces la boca, pero de lo furioso que estaba no lograba armar una oración que expresara su furia.

-Que hace Malfoy en mi casa ¡-contrarresto colérico


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4**

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Eternidad. Abatimiento eterno. Nadando en círculos lentos, interminables. Acompañado, pero solo. Millones de almas, atrapados como yo, pero incapaz entrar en contacto ellas. Ningún sentido, de la vista, oído, gusto, olor, tacto. Nada. Solamente el aburrimiento presente que es insoportable, dolorosas memorias del pasado, a pesar de todos estos años. Mis recuerdos y mis errores del antaño han creado mi propio infierno personal.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Si pudiera verse, la casa seria una mancha oscura contra un cielo tan azul que hería los ojos. Alzándose como un bloque de tinta congelada contra un fondo verde y azul, como recién volcada en un libro ilustrado para niños. No brillaría ninguna luz en ella, y nada escaparía a su doloroso, insondable vacío, como en los agujeros negros interestelares. Era negra a causa de quien la habitaba, tan negra como el hombre que vivía allí.

Un hombre se paseaba furioso sobre el piso encerado, el leve resplandor de una lámpara provocaba grandes sombras en aquel cuarto oscuro, en contraste con aquel caluroso día de verano. Una gran serpiente dormitaba en el tapete como una fea parodia del mejor amigo del hombre.

Una figura se encontraba sentada despreocupadamente en otro sillón, si en ese momento algún mortifago entrara por la puerta, se quedaría petrificado, el que daba vueltas frenéticas por el lúgubre cuarto era Lord Voldemort, la figura de la otra persona de pronto se levanto y camino hacia la mesita de centro por una botella de licor y regreso a su lugar.

Era un hombre, y caminaba de un modo extraño, como un pato. Sus manos apretaban un reloj en forma de corazón y por un instante pareció que resplandecían y se fundían en el objeto. Voldemort ya lo había visto antes, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar por esa cosa tan extraña, aparto la vista. Cuando volvió a mirar, la ilusión (pues eso debió haber sido) se había desvanecido otra vez.

-Tom siéntate-dijo voz amable

-Dímelo-exigió

-Siéntate-susurro con una voz terriblemente siniestra, sorprendentemente el hombre obedeció

-Tu lo deseas igual que yo-siseo el hombre de ojos rojos, el otro sonrió dejando entrever unos dientes puntiagudos, muy afilados, si Lord Voldemort fuera un simple humano se hubiera estremecido ante esa horrible sonrisa

-Sabes mis restricciones-volvió a sonreír-Mi querido Tom todo este tiempo que me has conocido, y todavía no logras entender quien soy yo. Además me has fallado.-Voldemort le miro perplejo

-No es verdad-estallo el Señor Oscuro- Usted y sus malditas insinuaciones, si he fallado con mis objetivos fue por Usted

-No Tom-dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila- Has tomado las decisiones incorrectas, tu ambición ha podido más que tu raciocinio,-dijo con voz insoldable- bueno debo admitir que eso de los Horcruxes fue una gran idea; pero no es lo que buscas.

-Claro que lo es-contrarrestó, el hombrecillo movió su dedo en forma negativa

-No, Tom-dijo el extraño- Lo que anhelas no es tan fácil de encontrar- el hombrecillo se inclino hacia delante, sus facciones se vieron iluminadas por la luz tintineante de la lámpara, dándole un aspecto macabro-Lo que buscas se encuentra en la guarida de los vampiros

Voldemort, le miro interrogante

-Que es?-pregunto suspicaz, entrecerrando sus ojos rojos, ese hombre jamás había sido tan directo.

La llave para el regreso del señor de las sombras-dijo levantándose, dándole la espalda al mago oscuro y ensanchando su boca en una sonrisilla dijo- Su espíritu puede morar en ti…… si yo así lo quiero-finalizo con voz melosa

Lord Voldemort no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante saberse inmortal, poderoso, se empeñaría en buscar a ese hombre o lo que fuera lo antes posible, para no verse amarrado a esta estupida profecía.

-Pero yo que tu, no descuidaría a ese joven, ni a los horcruxes-dijo refiriéndose a Harry, al ver que Voldemort alzaba una ceja invisible (ya que no tenia)-Esta vez hazme caso Tom

Como no recordarlo a finales de agosto del año pasado había encomendado una misión importante a Draco Malfoy, y lo había engañado a él; ¡¡ al mago tenebroso mas poderoso del ultimo siglo¡¡ se había convertido en un traidor por eso se merecía la peor de las muertes de eso, él personalmente encargaría.

Recordó las últimas palabras del hombre que estaba enfrente de él, días antes de la vez que había mandado a llamar a Malfoy hijo.

-Mata al muchacho

Y no lo había hecho, ningún enano le iba a dar órdenes a él; el joven Malfoy estaba ansioso de demostrar que podría asesinar a Albus Dumbledore el protector de su enemigo Harry Potter.

Cuando salio de sus cavilaciones, el hombre había desaparecido

OOOOooooOOOO

El sol estaba ahora bajo en el horizonte y en el límite de la tierra el rojo resplandor se difuminaba en tonos rosados. Y, encima, el firmamento iba cambiando lentamente su color celeste por un delicado azul verdoso de exquisitas tonalidades. La mágica quietud del crepúsculo en el campo la envolvía calladamente. La tenebrosa oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre los campos. Los rojos surcos y la bermeja herida del camino perdían su mágico color de sangre y recobraban la parda uniformidad de la tierra. Al otro lado del camino, en los pastos, el ganado, asomando la cabeza por encima de la barrera, esperaba pacientemente que lo condujesen a los establos y al pienso. Atemorizados por la negra sombra de la espesura que bordeaba los pastos, los animales parecían mover sus orejas con satisfacción al ver a una muchacha de cabello del color llamas de fuego, como si apreciasen la compañía de un ser humano.

En la extraña media luz, los altos arboles del río claro, que tan verdes parecían iluminados por el sol, resaltaban cual negras siluetas sobre el azul pastel del cielo en hilera de oscuros gigantes y hundían sus raíces en la mansa y cristalina corriente. En la colina, al otro lado del río, la chimenea de la Madriguera se borraban gradualmente en la oscuridad de los espesos robles que las rodeaban y sólo, más lejanos, los puntitos de luz de las lámparas encendidas para la cena revelaban que por allí habían mas casas. El aire embalsamado del verano se confundía con los húmedos efluvios de los campos recién arados y con la agradable frescura de los verdes prados.

La negra noche por fin cayo y se regaño a si misma. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios rosas, tenia que regresar a la Madrigera, ya parecia escuchar a su madre dandole una regañina por andar sola por ahí, con todos los peligros, y había dejado que anocheciera, pero necesitaba salir, gritar a los cuatro vientos la angustia desconocida que se anegaba en su corazón, estaba preocupada por Harry, estaba bien lo sabia, pero era algo distinto, algo parecido a un presentimiento.

Paso el desvencijado puentesito de madera, solo se escuchaba el taconeo hueco de sus zapatos sobre la vieja madera y las tranquilas aguas del rio sonaban agradable a sus oidos, disipando sus lugubres pensamientos.

Click, click,click

El aire era refrescante, mesaba su largo cabello rojo

Click, click, click

Harry

Click, click, Ssshhh, shhhh

Algo se desplazaba en la hierba, Ginny se detuvo a mitad del puente agudizando su sentido del oido, palpo entre las bolsas de su vestido buscando a tientas su varita; una oleada de panico de apodero de ella, se le había caido en alguna parte, se tranquilizo al no escuchar nada, de seguro era algun animal penso. Se relajo

Click, click, crack

Una ramita se rompio en la oscuridad

-Quien anda alli?-exclamo, tratando que su voz se escuchara segura, se giro y empezo a caminar hacia atrás, dando la espalda a la Madrigera, llego al final del puente-George, Fred sin son ustedes me la pagaran-amenazo,- Ron no va a funcionar, sino sales le dire a mamá que fuiste tu quien entro al cuarto de Pearcy a…- estoy cerca penso asustada, una raiz hizo que se tropezara y cayo sobre en el camino de tierra roja

Clanck, clanck, clanck

Alguien estaba atravesando el puente, las pisadas sobre la madera resonaban en su cabeza con un gran estruendo. Se trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no respondian al llamado de auxilio de su cerebro. Por instinto cerro los ojos, despues de unos segundos los abrio, y una mano blanca estaba extendida y entre los dedos largos se encontraba una varita ¡apuntandole!

OOOOooooOOOO

Después de alejarse de sus bobos hermanos, un chiquillo larguirucho, camino si rumbo entre los verdes prados irlandeses, sede de la Copa Mundial de Quidditich.

Atraido por un singular sonido, camino hasta donde finalizaba el ruido, que era la cima de una colina, desde allí diviso un arroyo de cristalinas aguas azules, su sentido común le dijo que se alejara y así lo hizo. Hubiera salido bien librado si no se le hubiera atravesado una enorme raíz, (que recordó después no había visto cuando llego hasta allí) y cayo rodando por la prominente bajada. Luego el impacto, y después de eso, nada. Nada por un tiempo, al menos...

El niño quizá perdió la conciencia durante un minuto, aunque puede que fueran cinco minutos, o cincuenta. O puede ser también que no perdiera el sentido en ningún momento. Pero había sufrido una conmoción, y muy fuerte. Si no hubiera sido así, lo que sucedió luego podría haberlo matado. Percy podría haber muerto de miedo.

-¿Quién eres? —preguntó una voz dentro de su aturdida cabeza—. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

-Yo solo, paseaba-contesto en voz alta

La voz era maligna, absolutamente maligna. Había en ella elementos de todo lo que puede producir horror. Sinembargo no era más que un chico; no conocía el significado de palabras como «bestial», «sádico», «diabólico»; no sabía qué quería decir la frase «poder de las tinieblas», e ignoraba los actos mediante los cuales se puede invocar a esos poderes. Para él, el miedo era un peldaño de la escalera que crujía en la oscuridad, el golpear de una rama contra la ventana de su habitación cuando todos dormían; había horror en el repentino salto de un sapo, o en la súbita inmovilidad de una cucaracha cuando se encendía la luz, y especialmente en su rápida carrera cuando el insecto se daba cuenta de que lo habían descubierto.

En una ocasión, Percy había oído el cri-cri de los grillos en el sótano de su casa, donde su padre guardaba aquellos montones de cachivaches muggles. A la luz de un tenue rayo de sol que se colaba por una desvencijada ventana había visto un insecto, de un gris leproso a causa de la casi permanente oscuridad de su habitáculo. Cuando se acercó para aplastarlo con el zapato, el grillo dio un salto y desapareció. Luego encontró otro, y sucedió lo mismo. Y otro. Y otro. Vio una docena y no pudo matar ninguno. Todos habían desaparecido. Cuando subía la escalera, y comenzaba a filtrarse un poco de luz diurna, un grillo saltó de los pantalones de Percy. ¡Estaban encima de él¡Habían saltado hacia él, por eso no había podido aplastarlos¡Y qué saltos dio Percy en ese instante!

Esa era su idea de una pesadilla: advertir una astuta inteligencia donde no debería haberla. Del mismo modo que no debería haberla aquí...

-¡Ah! —exclamó la voz, ahora más vigorosa—. Así que eres uno de los míos, por eso has venido. Sabías dónde encontrarme...

Percy se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba consciente y de que la voz que oía en su cabeza era real. Y su malignidad era como el tacto viscoso de un sapo, el salto de los grillos en la oscuridad, el odioso «tic-tac» de un reloj, que parece hablar contigo en medio de la noche, burlándose de tus miedos y tu insomnio. Aunque era mucho peor que eso, estaba seguro, pero no tenía las palabras, o el conocimiento, o la experiencia como para describirla.

Pero podía imaginarse la boca que emitía esa voz gutural y tartajeante, esas palabras taimadas e insinuantes, en su cabeza.

Percival Weasley, abrió los ojos, sudando frió. Como olvidar esa primera vez en que lo había conocido. El hombre que lo había salvado.

Ahora tenia que regresar a casa… ya era tiempo. Se levanto del catre en el que estaba pidió la parada al autobús noctámbulo antes de lo previsto. Y se interno en la oscuridad…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola...despues de siglos actualizo. Gracias por el rw.**

**Me gustaria que me dieran su opinion acerca de mi fic, quiero saber si les gusta. Es un fic largo.Estoy en el chap 5 y todavia falta un buen. Opinen**

**5**

**El Regreso del Hijo Prodigo**

Un muchacho desaliñado de cabello pelirrojo a la altura de los hombros, con una barba de varios dias, era el dueño de la mano que le ofrecia su ayuda para levantarse, le entrego la varita que Ginny reconocio como suya y le miro consternada.

Mi mano se entumece-sonrio el muchacho, la chica la tomo y cuando estuvo a su altura, no sabia porque, pero por impulso acaricio el rostro del muchacho, para comprobar que fuera real

-Percy¡¡-gimio, abrazando al joven, que sorprendido correspondio al abrazo de su hermanita

-Ginny-dijo tomandola por los hombros para verla mejor-Ahora me vas a decir que hizo Ronald con mi cuarto.

Durante el trayecto a la Madrigera hablaron poco, el muchacho parecia muy angustiado, le había dicho a Ginny que había pensado mucho en regresar, pero no se había armado de suficiente valor. No sabia como iban a reaccionar. Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa Weasley se detuvieron frente a ella, e intercambiaron miradas de entedimiento, Ginny fue la que entro primero a preparar el terreno.

- Ginebra Molly Weasley-grito su madre, que se encontraba frente al reloj familiar, que desde que Voldemort regreso todos estaban en _peligro constante_, hasta que visualizo a Ginny como en Casa

- Mama-gimio la muchacha

- No Ginebra no quiero excusas-le corto

- Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo-se disculpo

- Hemos estado muy preocupados,los gemelos acaban de regresar-exclamo, señalando a sus muy enojados hermanos, que no decian nada, porque sabian que con lo furiosa que estaba su madre era suficiente, sus gritos parecian como un Howler amplificado cien veces

- Lo siento-murmuro, la Sra Weasley la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo muy fuerte

- Cariño debes entender que es muy peligroso andar vagando por ahí-dijo consoladora-Ademas que excusas le voy a presentar a Harry- la pelirroja se sonrojo furiosamente

- Mama¡-exclamo escandalizada

Ya mas tranquila, la puerta se abrio, era Ron quien ni tardo ni perezoso, empezo con su perorata, que amablemente su padre corto y que tambien acababa de llegar, ya la mayoria reunidos excepto Charlie que se encontraba de mision para la Orden y Bill cuya boda con Fleur se había pospuesto para diciembre, y que se encontraba en el segundo piso recuperandose de sus heridas.

Ginny no se apartaba de la puerta, y miraba de vez en cuando la oscuridad, por fin lo vio entre las sombras.

- Hay alguien que ha venido de visita-dijo nerviosa, al notar que todos estaban aparentemente relajados y habian reanudado sus activiades, levantaron la vista y sin esperar respuesta abrio la puerta.

Tras ella un acongojado muchacho, tenia las manos ocultas en los bolsillo de su tunica, la familia Weasley se quedo anclada en su lugar. Molly fue la primera en reaccionar, y se abalanzo sobre su hijo

- Percy, mi niño, mira como estas de delgado-estallo en sollozos la mujer, tratando de quitar de las mejillas del muchacho el polvo pegado a su piel

- Que haces aquí!-espeto George levantandose de golpe tirando al suelo las piezas de ajedrez, que estaba jugando con Ron

- George!-le reto su madre

- Mama-gimio Ginny-Papa-dijo buscando los ojos de Arthur Weasley que cenaba y veia muy interesado el Profeta

- Arthur-exclamo la Sra Weasley

- A que has venido Percy-dijo cortante su padre-Pense que solo eranos un estorbo para tu carrera profesional-dijo con resentimiento, sin quitar la vista del periodico

- Papa, he venido a suplicar su perdon-gimio- Tambien el de Ustedes-dijo viendo a sus hermanos, Bill al escuchar los gritos había bajado con la ayuda de Fleur

-Hipocrita-replico Bill

- Por favor, reconozco que me equivoque, estoy arrepentido, desde que deje la Madrigera no he podido tener la conciencia tranquila-sollozo

- Pues debe ser una conciencia muy pobre, porque te tardaste dos años Percy-le reclamo Ron

- No era facil Ron, sabia el daño que había hecho, y tambien sabia que iban a reaccionar asi, tenia miedo-dijo Pearcy, las lagrimas caian libremente por sus sucias mejillas-Lo siento, lo siento-gimio, y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente

- Papa-dijo suplicante Ginny, el Sr. Weasley suavizo su expresion-Ron, Fred, George, Bill-murmuro suavemente-Todos merecemos una aportunidad, es nuestro hermano, nuestra sangre.

- Pues a el, eso no le importo-espeto Fred, mirandole desafiante

- Esta arrepentido, que no lo ven-gritó con lagrimas en los ojos- Que mas tiene que hacer para lograr su aprobacion, o diganme desde cuando son perfectos, desde cuando son jueces, que no me había dado cuenta-dijo con sarcasmo, sus ojos castaños desprendian fuego, la altivez desaparecio de la mirada de sus hermanos mayores.

Percy les miraba abatido desde el suelo, su padre le ofrecio su mano y lo levanto estrechandolo en sus brazos, al abrazo se unio la Sra Weasley, Ginny y con cierta resistencia Fred,Bill; Ron y George a regañadientes palmearon la espalda de su hermano; las lagrimas y el perdon de su familia redimieron a Percy Weasley.

&&&&

Harry, sintió como la furia burbujeaba en su interior, y el deseo de apretar el flácido cuello del anciano volvió a renacer en el. Solamente que esta vez lo deseaba, lo sentía, y estaba plenamente conciente de eso.

- Harry, te lo explicare mañana-dijo con voz calmada el Prof.Dumbledore, ignorando los ojos verdes del muchacho estaban que echaban chispas

- No, quiero saberlo ahora-objeto, el anciano vio en los coléricos ojos del joven que no iba a cambiar de parecer

- Bien, el Sr. Malfoy, esta en calidad de…-se detuvo pensativo, buscando la palabra correcta, como si no quisiera hacer explotar el barril pólvora.

- Prisionero-aventuro Harry, Albus enfoco sus ojos azul claro y se hecho a reír

- Por que se ríe- bufo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo

- Oh perdón, es que recordé algo muy curioso que me sucedió esta mañana-

Harry entorno los ojos y se pregunto como podría Dumbledore tener ese humor cuando ahí afuera todos estaban en peligro de muerte, cuando su "amigo" tenia dos días de haber muerto. Parecía que le habrían secuestrado, en sombrío Prof. Dumbledore del último año para remplazarlo por el vejete chiflado que tenia en frente.

- Y bien- dijo impaciente

- El Sr. Malfoy esta en calidad de invitado-dijo simplemente

- ¿Invitado?, pero si el...

- No es el momento Harry, hice una promesa,-se detuvo, suspiro como si le hubiera costado mucho tomar alguna decisión, segundos después hablo-No diré nada hasta que sea el momento; confió en el muchacho

- Como en…-Harry se contuvo- el prof. Severus Snape- concluyo con sarcasmo

- Así es

- Profesor, que paso esta noche-dijo sonando cambiando abruptamente de tema, Albus embozo una sonrisa de alivio, la pólvora estaba húmeda; pero no por mucho tiempo

- Una trampa, atacaron el Callejón Diagon, justo cuando los miembros de la Orden se dirigían a Privet Drive, iba de salida cuando me llego el aviso de Remus-dijo, Harry recordó al gran lobo cruzando entre las casas vecinas a una velocidad impresionante

- Ya veo, pero no entiendo si lo que querían es matarme¿porque no enviaron a todo un ejército de mortifagos¿para que querrían una distracción?, esperando que Usted la atendiera cuando obviamente no lo haría. ¿Porque enviar a un solitario mercenario? O simplemente, porque Voldemort no se encargo de mi, pudo haber tenido alguna oportunidad cuando salí imprudentemente -pregunto, e inmediatamente se sonrojo ligeramente, había descargando todas las preguntas que le rondaban por su nublada cabeza,

- No lo se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros apesumbrado,

Ahora no sabia si era una buena idea cambiar tan drásticamente de tema, y recordarle sus propias dudas. Se giro y comenzó a subir la escalera rumbo al segundo piso cuando estuvo consiente que no iba a obtener una respuesta que lo convenciera acerca de la nueva lealtad de Malfoy.

- Harry-susurro Albus, cuando iba a medio camino, el chico se volteo atendiendo al llamado.

- Profesor es tan malo lo que tiene que decirme-dijo suavizando su voz, al ver la indecisión de anciano. Pensando que quizás se había ofuscado demasiado, y había sido demasiado grosero, era conciente de que últimamente (bueno, dos años) la mínima provocación desataba su carácter explosivo.

- Es respecto a tus clases de oclumancia-dijo, Harry alzo uno ceja inquisitiva – El Prof. Snape te enseño lo básico, lo que necesitas es practica- el chico le miro impaciente-Necesito que te concentres en aprenderlas a la perfección y para eso necesitas ayuda.

- Quien es Prof. Dumbledore-pregunto sin más preámbulos-Remus? Alastor Moody?-pregunto tanteando, pero con una terrible sensación de _presque vu_

- Este, no.- dijo-Bueno el no es maestro, te ayudara a que practiques, ya que esta persona tiene poco tiempo de haber aprendido, pero te servirá. -dijo con poca convicción

- Quien es?-dijo Harry ya exasperado

- El Sr. Malfoy-dijo tirando la bomba, a Harry se le cayo la quijada kilómetros

**&&&&**

Abrió los ojos, después de una noche de insomnio, todavía le retumbaban en la cabeza las últimas palabras del Prof. Dumbledore. Tenia que admitir que había algo extraño en todo el asunto, la noche del ataque de los mortifagos había sido un plan, seguramente tenia que ver con Malfoy, a Harry le constaba que el hurón estaba planeando algo contra el Prof. Dumbledore y la Orden. Se moría de ganas por saber, porque Malfoy estaba allí, preguntándose que habría hecho para tener el favor de la Orden, si era bien sabido que familia era sirvientes de Voldemort.

Lo que habia restado de la noche, había evitado pensar precisamente en su compañero de encierro, pero todas las conjeturas que había formado en su cabeza acerca de lo sucedido esa noche lo llevaban al mismo camino.

Harry apretó fuertemente los ojos, no lo permitiría, El joven Malfoy será de gran ayuda, así como tu lo serás para el, ya que le ayudaras a perfeccionar su legeremancia >

Harry trago saliva, como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua fría Pero, eso quiere decir que puede leer mis pensamientos¡Ah ¡ y eso no se lo voy a permitir¡¡ había dejado a Snape que lo hiciera, pero ante su peor enemigo ¡¡ no ¡¡ No le daría libre acceso a sus pensamientos antes muerto.

- ¡De todo el mundo tenia que ser Draco Malfoy ¡- , grito en la soledad de la habitación, Hedwig ululo irritada ya que segundos antes había estado placidamente dormida, con su cabeza blanca bajo el ala. Salio de la cama, definitivamente necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría. Sin tan solo Ginny, Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí sería más simple de sobrellevar, ya se imaginaba sus reacciones.

- Que pinta traes amigo-se burlo el espejo

- Cállate-gruño Harry, se metió a la ducha fría

Ya más relajado bajo a la cocina, donde se encontró con ¡ Dobby ¡ y Kreacher para su desgracia, los dos parecían estar en una encarnizada pelea por un paño sucio; ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Harry apareció en el resquicio de la puerta de la cocina, Dobby rápidamente realizo una exagerada reverencia que su nariz casi topaba con el piso, en cambio Kreacher le vio con asco.

- Señor-murmuro débilmente el anciano elfo

- Harry Potter, feliz cumpleaños señor-dijo Dobby empalagosamente y hacia aparecer una gran cantidad de comida y una gran tarta de cumpleaños sobre la mesa, Harry sonrió agradecido al menos era la segunda vez que disfrutaba de la compañía de otro ser que respiraba festejando su cumpleaños

- Que haces aquí Dobby-pregunto Harry, después que separo los ojos de la tarta cuyas velitas centellaban

- Dobby le rogó al grandísimo Albus Dumbledore le dejara servir a Harry Potter Dobby se entero que dejaría a sus tíos y que se mudaría , Señor-dijo Dobby, con sus grandes ojos brillando de la emoción

- Por favor no me llames Señor-suplico Harry

- Dobby estaba muy preocupado, por…-Harry entrecerró los ojos, mientras el elfo se retorcía las manos- Harry Potter Se…, que iba a comer, donde iba a dormir, si su cama esta calientita…

- Para Dobby ¡- exclamo-No tenias que haberlo hecho, aquí esta… Kreacher-dijo su voz no sonó convincente, Dobby lanzo una mirada al otro elfo que estaba apilando un montón de periódicos viejos-Además, yo me puedo cuidar solo

- Por esa razón Dobby quiso venir, para cuidar de… Harry Potter-continuo ignorando su comentario

- Esta bien-suspiro resignado.

- Buenos días-dijo una voz cansada a sus espaldas

- Buenos días- susurro, Harry reconoció la voz de Remus Lupin

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry-dijo acercándose al muchacho para abrazarlo,

Era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba para felicitarlo el mismo día de su cumpleaños, Harry correspondió a su caluroso abrazo, y se quedo más tiempo con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del ex merodeador y se imagino que era su padre y no Lupin.

- Como amaneciste?- pregunto el hombre, sentándose frente a el, se veía muy cansado, las ojeras bajos sus ojos daban cuenta de ello.

- Bien-respondió y volvió a sentarse entretenido con sus huevos revueltos,

- No te preocupes, el Prof. Dumbledore ha trabajado mucho tiempo con jóvenes y entiende perfectamente sus constantes cambios de animo-dijo dando un sorbo a su te, Harry le observo con suspicacia

- Que hubiera pasado si mi padre o Sirus recibieran las mismas noticias que yo.-dijo Harry alzando desafiante una ceja negra, unos instantes después Lupin se hecho a reír estrenduosamente, entre risas dijo:

- Hubieran reaccionado peor que tu, pero no contra Dumbledore, te lo puedo asegurar-Y siguió riendo, después bajo Tonks media adormilada con su cabello lacio y rubio hasta la cintura

- Buenooos Díaas-dijo bostezando, Harry y Lupin contestaron el saludo, enseguida Remus se oculto tras el Profeta muy interesado en la lectura, mientras el rostro de Tonks se pintaba de mil colores, Harry les miro confundido, ahora le toco reír disimuladamente-Felicidades Harry,-comento Tonks como no queriendo la cosa, mientras se servia una taza de café- Que grande estas, y que guapo

- Ya estaría mas alto que su padre-dijo Lupin

- Vas a ser un éxito con las chicas, justo como fue tu padre-Dijo Tonks pellizcando su trozo de tarta

- Ya tengo novia-murmuro, Lupin dejo el periódico y le miro inquisitivamente

- Así y quien es- le cuestiono Tonks curiosa inclinándose

- Me sorprende que no lo sepan-dijo, los dos adultos se miraron

- Si ya lo sabemos, -dijo Tonks desanimada, - los chismes vuelan, Molly esta muy emocionada, siempre quiso que tu fueras su yerno-dijo riendo

- Nimph...-le reprocho Lupin- Aun son muy jóvenes para pensar en algo serio

- Remus-dijo haciendo un mohín.

La cabeza de Harry iba de un lado a otro mientras la pareja discutía, el solo se concentro en su fría comida, no puedo evitar sustituir las caras de sus padres en esa singular pareja, discutiendo por su vida amorosa, festejando su mayoría de edad. Su mente voló hacia Ginebra Weasley, quería mucho a Ginny y deseaba disfrutar hasta el último minuto de su vida con ella, mientras estuviera vivo. Se disculpo y subió a su habitación, todavía era muy temprano. Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con un montón de regalos y cartas, de todos sus amigos. Los habían hecho llegar con anticipación; lo dedujo al ver el último regalo que le haría Hagrid en toda su vida.

&&&

La semana se pasó volando, Harry no había visto a Malfoy más que dos veces, e intercambiaron miradas de puro rencor. Hasta que un día mientras jugaba con Dobby en el comedor al snap explosivo…

- Potter-dijo como si le hubiera costado mucho pronunciarlo sin ir acompañado de alguna otra palabra despectiva, Harry alzo la vista, y con un dedo acomodo sus lentes en el puente de su nariz-Tenemos que hablar.

- Malfoy no sabia que podías hablar civilizadamente-dijo Harry mordaz, el rubio frunció el ceño

Intercambiaron miradas, como si se pudieran comunicar a traves de ellas

- No me arrepiento de nada-dijo fríamente, Harry volvió su juego- Pero es necesario una tregua- Harry tardo en contestar.

- No confió en ti-advirtió, enfrentando su mirada verde en los ojos grises del rubio, que hasta entonces no había visto bien desde que inicio el sexto año ahora el rostro de Malfoy estaba mas pálido de lo habitual, sus ojos parecían sin vida, y la carne de sus mejillas se hundía sobre sus huesos

- No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi –dijo arrastrando las palabras

- Me alegra-dijo indiferente

-Solo que para mi desgracia hay algo que ahora nos une


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolas, actualizo, si aun vivo jjjj. No sean malitos dejen RWS dejenme saber su opinión, que este fic apenas empieza.**

**Bueno les cuento este es el chap 6.1, ya que les quiero relatar a grandes rasgos (aja) (resumí el montón capítulos que había hecho para abarcar solo el ¡¡7mo año¡¡ y eso que este fic se centra para después de Howarts) Bueno el 6.1 es Ginny porque ser refiere a todo lo que le sucedió a la chica en dos años, el siguiente es Ginebra 6.2**

**Con este fic, estoy inspirada (con el otro no tanto) sera porque he escuchado últimamente muxs canciones de amor y desamor XDDD. Asi que aprovechenme y actualizo este fin…jjjj. Porfa RWS, RWS, RWS, RWS, RWS**

**FLOR, **

**Chap 6.1**

**GINEBRA**

- Dumbledore, esta muerto y a Harry…le persigue el ministerio.

Escuche estas ultimas palabra y sentí que el corazón se me atoraba en la garganta, no permitiéndome respirar, como pude me encamine trastabillando hacia el primer asiento que encontré, Luna se había quedado en el mismo lugar, rígida, mi madre se llevo las manos al rostro y lloro tristemente en el hombro del Prof. Lupin, por fin Luna reacciono y se sentó a mi lado, dijo algo que parecía palabras de aliento, pero yo estaba allí, y a la vez no. Me levante y como autómata me dirigí al baño; cerré la puerta tras de mi, me eche un poco de agua el la cara como esperando que con ello limpiara mis errores, si, era mi culpa, el odio hacia mi misma me corroía las entrañas, mi error había puesto en bandeja de plata los planes del tenebroso mago oscuro, que casi consiguió arrancarnos la victoria, mi error casi le cuesta la vida a Harry Potter.

Aunque el ya no sienta nada por mi, me consuela que no se haya entregado por completo en las garras de la oscuridad, que aun tenga la capacidad de amar, auque no sea mi

Me contemplo en el espejo, y lo que veo ya no me importa, el reflejo de una completa extraña, con profundas ojeras negras bajo los ojos, consecuencia de mis noches sin sueño, el cabello rojo fuego sin brillo por el descuido, mi cara mas pálida de lo normal, mis mejillas levemente hundidas, y alrededor de mi cuello una gran cardenal verde-amarillo, y varios rasguños sin importancia mas daban un aspecto cadavérico a mi cara. Y ya no me importaba.

Me mire un momento mas y saco un cepillito de mi bolso para arreglar mi cabello un poco, una mueca burlona aparece en mi rostro, una gran furia se adueña de mi, una furia que creía controlada, … y lanzo el cepillo contra el espejo, inmediatamente saltan hacia mi fragmentos de vidrio produciéndome pequeñas heridas, nada comparadas con la colección que tengo ya, tengo nuevamente la sensación de tener el corazón en la garganta, y las lagrimas corren incontrolables por mis mejillas, me acurruco en un rincón y lloro desconsoladamente, el dolor en el pecho se hace mas y mas doloroso, siento un leve escozor en mis brazos y contemplo pequeños ríos de sangre correr por ellos… pero nada importa ya.

**Dos años atrás**

El bullicio de jóvenes magos resonaban en la estación dentro del anden 9 ¾, una esbelta pelirroja, miraba nerviosa a todos lados, buscándole con ansias entre el gentío una mano se poso sobre su brazo y sus labios embozó una bella sonrisa, que se extinguió cuando no era la persona que esperaba ver con todo su corazón.

- Debemos entrar ya Ginny-murmuro Hermione, sintiéndose un poco culpable, la pelirroja asintió- Lo mas seguro es que ya este en Howarts

- Tienes razón Hermione. – sonrió con falsedad

- Últimamente ha estado un poco histérica-replico la voz de Ron.

**&&&&**

En ese momento acababa de terminar la selección y ya la Prof. Mcgonagall llevaba al enmohecido y sucio sombrero seleccionador a una esquina, la entrada de los dos muchachos acabaron las pocas voces que se escuchaban.

Malfoy se encamino a la mesa de Slytherin, había unos cuantos huecos; el rubio no tuvo que deducir quien faltaba, Crabe, Goyle que eran sus cercanos, entre otros. No podía decir que era la única mesa donde había esos huecos vacíos, lo mismo sucedía con mayor grado en Hupplepuff y después Ravenclaw. Se sentó con su mirada gris fija en la mesa de los Grinffindors que de ellos no faltaba ninguno, como era de esperarse. Estupidamente valientes

Se hizo otro silencio incomodo cuando la otra figura alta entro, era Harry, con la cabeza bien el alto y mientras se dirigía con seguridad a su lugar, una muchacha pecosa de Hupplepuff emitió un leve jadeo. El rostro de Harry mucho mas pálido de lo normal, marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos verdes le daban un aspecto cercano a Draco.

Ginny, no pudo reprimir levantarse a pesar la mirada fulminante de la Prof. Mcgonagall, pero se detuvo cuando quedaron de frente lista para abrazarle, algo en el había diferente. Se relajo cuando él le sonrió dulcemente y le invito a sentarse, sin decir nada.

&&&&

Ese dia no había sido especialmente malo: el cielo estaba cubierto y era probable que nevara; el lago se había congelado, y estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo gris; el castillo estaba muy frío y soplaban corrientes de aire que parecían seguir a Harry donde quiera que fuese. Y por primera vez —o al menos, ésta era la primera vez que lo advertía— un ominoso silencio reinaba en todas partes y los ruidos parecían amortiguados por la nieve, aunque todavía era muy escasa la que había caído. El «tic tac» del gran reloj de Hogwarts resonaba pesado y sordo, y todo contribuía a que Harry tuviera los nervios de punta. Era como si el castillo contuviera el aliento y esperase a que algo sucediera.

Murmuro la contraseña y la Dama Gorda sin siquiera replico y lo dejo entrar, suplico no encontrarse con nadie, que estuvieran tan cansados por haber empacado sus cosas para irse a pasar la navidad a sus casas, ya que esa vez no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones por su hora de llegada, pero para su mala suerte Ginny se encontraba allí se quito la capa invisible dispuesto a encararla nuevamente, ella no se sorprendió, le invito a sentarse junto a ella frente al fuego recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, sus ojos brillaban por el lento baile de las llamas. Ginny le miro, deseando encontrarse con su mirada en vano, ya no se acordaba desde cuando que no veía esos bellos ojos verdes que le habían hechizado, así como el resplandor del fuego reflejaba figuras en los cristales de sus lentes, durante las pocas veces que vio sus ojos durante esos últimos meses, le pareció que el mismo resplandor nublaba el brillo normal de los iris de Harry.

Todos estaban preocupados por él, se había alejado de sus amigos, su carácter se había vuelto un hosco, y cuando estaba con ellos en un intento de convivencia, su buen humor desaparecía rápidamente y para preocupación de Hermione se dedicaba exageradamente a la biblioteca y mas horas a su estudio de oclumancia (eso decia) junto a Malfoy.

Hermione había desarrollado la teoría, de que Harry estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de los intentos de Lord Voldemort por entrar a su mente y que estaba en una fiera lucha interna para escapar de sus manipulaciones, por lo tanto les rehuía para ellos no sufrieran las estragos de sus constantes cambios de humor.

Por supuesto que Ginny no estaba de acuerdo en que Harry se alejara, ellos eran sus amigos y estaban dispuestos a ayudarle. Ella particularmente resentía su distanciamiento, haría cualquier cosa por salvarle, por ayudarle sin reparar en las consecuencias que tendría para ella y para todos los demás, le tenia una devoción tan exclusiva que podía ser letal.

Pero no lo lograría si él se empeñaba en no poner de su parte, cuando estaban juntos notaba que la veía como si viera a través de ella como un fantasma, sus besos dejaron de ser los mismos, aun eran frios, carentes de todo, su forma de actuar eran comportamientos mecánicos.

Lloraba tantas veces por las noches, que ya pensaba que estaba seca de tantas lágrimas derramadas por él.

- Harry

- Mmm…

- Que te sucede?

- Nada-dijo sin abrir los ojos

- Nada?-le miro interrogante

- Nop… nada

- A nada le llamas, huir de tus amigos, y de mi, renunciar al Quidditch-dijo la pelirroja, reprimiendo las lagrimas que ya le escocían los ojos

- No huyo de nadie-dijo simplemente-Y ya no tengo tiempo para el Quidditch

- Esta bien lo entiendo, esta año tienen los EXTASI, pero Harry, te ocultas en la biblioteca, cada vez convives menos con nosotros, y cuando lo haces estas distante-le reprocho

- Tengo cosas que hacer y cosas en que pensar-respondió tranquilo

- Pero para estamos nosotros, para ayudarte-le rebatió

- Y me están ayudando-dijo refiriéndose a la búsqueda de los Horcruxes en libros antiguos de los fundadores-Pero hay cosas que necesito hacer solo

- Hasta ahí logro entender-Harry por fin abrió los ojos-Pero…entrar a la sección prohibida, leer libros de magia oscura, escabullirte en las noches mas tiempo de lo habitual, se que Malfoy "ayudándote" y todos lo comprendemos

- Comprender-susurro distraído

- Pero estas así, desde…que…-se estrujo los dedos nerviosa-Desde vacaciones, desde que Malfoy…

- Piensas que Malfoy esta influyendo en mi?- ahora la miro directamente por primera vez, ella no contesto inmediatamente

- No-dijo con firmeza-Pero Hermione piensa que…

- Acaso he cambiado tanto?-la corto y después sonrió pero era una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos

- Cuando no estabas metido en problemas…eras divertido

- Estas insinuando que me encanta hacerme el héroe, porque eso es lo que me has dado a entender, no, los problemas vienen a mi, no yo voy a ellos-Ginny negó rápidamente y sonrió aliviada cuando vio en sus ojos un brillito travieso-Así que era divertido-enarco una ceja— Creo que todos piensan lo mismo. Y en realidad no lo soy. Merlín sabe que a veces quisiera aprender a serlo, saber divertirme y hacer bromas. Pero es como si no tuviera tiempo, como si no lo hubiera tenido nunca. ¿No has tenido en algunas ocasiones la sensación de que si no te ríes pronto estallarás? A mí me sucede, te lo puedo jurar.- Ella le miro sorprendida, ese no era su Harry, alguien o algo se lo estaba robando.

- A veces pienso que nunca te comprenderé. Y otras creo que tú no quieres que lo haga. —Ginny suspiró—. Me gustaría que me quisieras tanto como yo a ti.

Harry abrio la boca, para decir algo, Ginny le puso dedo en sus labio y hablo:

- No lo digas. No quiero forzarte a decirme que me quieres-

La aflicción y la confusión la roían como un cáncer, y su inquietud era un tormento constante. Se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación, sin saber lo que quería, lo que sentía, lo que podía hacer, y lo dijo-Necesitamos tiempo

- Tiempo?- Harry pregunto se sentía como una mosca golpeada en pleno vuelo

- Aja, necesitas tiempo para tus cosas-susurro dándole la espalda

- Ginny, te necesito mas que nunca- dijo sin pensar, una parte de el todavía viva le había hecho decirlo

- No lo creo

- Compréndeme

- Que quieres que comprenda, si no quieres decirme nada

- No entenderías

- Inténtalo-le dijo desafiante, dándose la vuelta

- Ginny si te lo digo… ya no…-le dijo abatido

- Necesito saber¡¡-grito

- Ginny por favor… -el chico vio la determinación de su novia en sus endurecidas facciones

- Te ves con otra-le espeto, Harry que ya estaba de pie se tambaleo ligeramente-Es lo único que se me ocurre, ya que has desechado todas mis teorías

……

- Debo interpretar tu silencio?-le dijo acercándose a Harry

- No te engaño-Ginny le creyó

- Entonces…

- Lo siento…creo que si necesitamos tiempo-murmuro Harry derrotado.

Disminuyó la distancia y acaricio el rostro blanco de la chica, Ginny tenia los ojos nublados y sentía su corazón en un puño, y por primera vez en meses vio el color autentico de los ojos de Harry, se reflejo en ellos y no noto mas que dolor, y por una fracción de segundos pensó que se estaba equivocando al dejarlo ir. Harry se inclino sobre su rostro y ella instintivamente de puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo, iba a besarla, el beso de despedida. Lagrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas, Harry siguió su camino sus labios estaba a tres centímetros, Ginny cerro los ojos no quería olvidarlo, se mentalizo no era un adiós; sintió su calido aliento y Harry deposito un tierno beso en su frente.

Se dio la vuelta y subió lentamente las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Pudo oír detrás de él unos sollozos silenciosos y suplicantes que se iban apagando al aumentar la distancia, y este ruido dejó un sabor amargo en su boca.

- Ginny haré todo lo posible porque esto termine-se dijo a si mismo sin mucha conviccion

Esa navidad Ginny regreso a la madriguera para sorpresa de Ron. Harry apenas y se emociono con los regalos, excepto el de Ginny era un libro de bromas y chistes, Harry medio sonrió entendiendo la indirecta y había otra cajita, tuvo una sensación de vértigo cuando la abrió, era una cadenita de oro con un relicario en forma de corazón, por atrás venían grabados sus iniciales, abrió el relicario y el Harry de la foto le dijo:

"Mi corazón te pertenece"

Se dejo caer el un sillón cercano y contempló a su doble, cuando se canso de oírlo hablar, lo cerro. Una notita cayó de la caja

_Harry_

_Mi corazón también te pertenece. Guárdalo_

_Ginebra W._

Harry apretó los ojos fuertemente

_- Yark..que cursi te has vuelto Harry-dijo Ron con una mueca desagradable_

_- Ron¡¡ cállate-gruño Hermione que tenia una sonrisita tonta-Es muy bonito Harry a Ginny le va a encantar_

Se quito las gafas y apretó el puente de su nariz, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, se echo hacia atrás en vano el pelo rebelde negrísimo. Escucho unos pasos bajar, temiendo que fuera Ron se incorporo, vio a Hermione con su pelo revuelto con una cara de felicidad, de seguro por el regalo que él le hizo la sonrisa de la muchacha se borro cuando vio lo que traía en sus manos. Se acerco y se le quedo viendo a la cadenita que colgaba inerte entre sus dedos, inmediatamente confirmo lo que ya sabía. Le abrazo y Harry correspondió su calido abrazo, no había necesidad de palabras. Un ruido les hizo separarse, provocado por un montón de dulces de colores que ahora giraban en el suelo de la sala común.

Era Ron, giro sobre sus talones y subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando atrás los gritos de Hermione.

**&&&&**

En cambio Ginny, regreso a clases con una sonrisa falsa que todos creyeron, excepto Hermione y Luna. Su andar entre los pasillos era semejante a un fantasma más. En ese momento regresaba de la oficina de Mc gonagall, era su tercera detención en dos semanas, no había logrado transformar nada y la profesora le impuso castigo. Sin noción del tiempo, y sin saber a donde iba, llego sin darse cuenta al séptimo piso cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, se detuvo frente al tapiz y lo contemplo como si fuera una gran obra maestra una puerta apareció y sin dudarlo entro.

Encontró un mullido sillón verde en uno de sus asientos se encontraba una frazada, un fuego acogedor, una mesita con una tasa humeante, los observo curiosa. Se envolvió en la frazada sentándose, recogió sus piernas a la altura de su pecho. Ginny hundió la nariz en la frazada de algodón y un olor familiar la golpeó de inmediato: un abrumador desconsuelo le cerró el estómago y le partió el corazón. Le subió un hormigueo por las vértebras del cuello y un nudo en la garganta amenazó con asfixiarla. Le entró el pánico. Aparte del leve murmullo del crepitar del fuego y de los sus ocasionales gemidos, en el cuarto reinaba el silencio. Estaba sola.

Había dejado ir a Harry; y tuvo el terrible presentimiento que no volveria a ella. Si, era el mismo presentimiento que tuvo en verano ahora lo entendia. Ésa era la realidad. Nunca volvería a acariciar la suavidad de su pelo, a intercambiar en secreto una broma con él, a sus paseos vespertinos tras un dia de duro clases, o una escapadita porque necesitaba algo tan simple como un abrazo; a perderse en las miasmas de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, nunca volvería a compartir un beso con él, nunca. Lo único que le quedaba eran un puñado de recuerdos y una imagen de su rostro, que día tras día iba haciéndose más vaga.

Apenas iban a cumplir un año de novios, pero el final había llegado demasiado pronto.

Se dejo llevar por las órdenes de su cansada mente y se quedo dormida…

- Eh Weasley

- Mmm-abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente se echo para atrás-Q..q..que h..haces aquí-balbuceo

-Da la casualidad que yo llegue primero-dijo con tranquilidad

-Entre y…no había nadie-jadeo

- Estaba allá-dijo señalando un sillón en una esquina, oculto en la oscuridad-Te he despertado porque son las 8.30 y no querrás a Filch tras tus talones

- Ocho y media¡¡-exclamo, y de pronto recordó quien estaba frente a ella-Malfoy-dijo en un susurro inaudible que el increíblemente escucho

- Ese soy yo

Su misma estatura evidenciaba quién era, si no era suficiente con su fina túnica negra y su corbata verde; su identidad se expresaba también en la boca, esa fina boca que dibujaba un gesto cruel. Ella necesitó un momento más para darse cuenta de los cabellos rubios, fijarse en los ojos, con sus matices plateados y emocionales

Lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y la palabra "tú" se formó en sus labios sin que se oyera el más mínimo sonido.

Ese curso solo lo había visto un par de veces; solo, como un fantasma, como ella. Muy a su pesar por un momento sintió compasión por él al verse reflejada en esos interesantes ojos grises, y de ellos solo podia leerse una soledad nefasta y una tristeza indescriptible. Pero los recuerdos le llegaron de improviso.

-Que le has hecho a Harry-le reclamó, el rubio chasqueo la lengua

- Nada, Weasley

- Desde que tu …

- Si es lo que piensan todos-dijo-El malvado Draco Malfoy esta tan podrido que contamina al pequeño y santo Potty-se mofo, Ginny saco su varita y apunto el pecho al rubio, Malfoy rio entre dientes-No Weasley, yo no soy el culpable, la naturaleza de Potter es esa, su igual, su sangre-hablo sin pensar, con esa voz hablando en su mente,palidecio.

- Tu sabes algo-le espeto confusa

- Si lo supiera... no te lo diria-susurro acompañado con una media sonrisa

- Por favor, Malfoy tu sabes lo que le sucede a Harry, dimelo que puedo hacer-sollozo- Lo daria todo, porque el Harry que conoci volviera-gimio, con sus ojos suplicantes concentrados en las orbes grises del muchacho

- Ese del que me hablas, era solo un holograma del que es ahora, asi es-dijo otra vez con esa voz que no era la suya.

- De que me hablas¡¡-exclamo asustada

- El tiene un deber, tiene que encontrarse con su destino, vivir o morir, igual que yo-dijo con voz indiferente

- No te entiendo¡¡ -grito Ginny, ahora sabia que Malfoy tenia una idea de lo que le pasaba a Harry

Malfoy se giro y se dirigió al sillón, adentrándose allí en la oscuridad del rincón.


End file.
